FNaF RPG: The Seven Elements
FNaF RPG: The Seven Elements is another fake fan-game based on Super Mario RPG: The Legend of Seven Starts, but with Eight Nights at Mixion's and Five Night at Freddy's characters and things. Storyline The Elemental Guardians and the Elements Do you know what control every single thing in Earth and the Multiverse? well, are the Elemental Guardians. They are said to be elemental colored angel spirits. They are guardians of the Elements, things that control the whole Multiverse. There are lot of other unknow elements, but the main good are Electricity, Fire, Water, Nature, Earth, Air and Purism/Light. There are other evil Elemental Guardians. They are Anti-matter, Dark Magic, Shadow and Anti-purism/Corruption. Well, the elements themselves are too powerful things that they are "aprisioned" into glass bottles, but still have control on their own thing on Multiverse. Leaders and Sub-Leaders This all said above was about the regular guardians, the ones who control the things. But there are sub-leaders, and their leaders. The sub-leader of the good Elemental Guardians is Goodness, and the leader is Peace. The sub-leader of the evil Elemental Guardians is Evilness, and the leader is War. Instead of being Elemental Things who make differences in structure of planet, they change the mind and thinking of creatures with their "Elements". The sub-leaders (Goodness and Evilness) use their "Element in Bottle" in all creatures every second. The leaders are not really used on an important thing...like, War Element is normally used in people's head to start the classic "Internet Flame War" normally starting an useless Flame War on Internet. Piece is normally used close to the end of these wars, normally in Staff's head who stop the flame war or in a person who comes with an good argument and stop the flame war...but still have the important motives, WORLD WAR. I cant really explain this part. Too much explanation, now the role on the game. the War, Evilness and all evil Element Guardians sucefully fused Anti-matter with Dark Magic creating an powerful weapon; The Dark Armor and Its Weapons. War used this to attack the good Element Guardian's Castle and exploded hm...the "Multiverse Ball" who is created by all the elements connected into a tiny thunder coming out of their bottles. Exploding the ball, all the Good Elements flied away, into the FNaF World. The places where they flied/falled in The Fire Element burned the ceiling and falled right inside the Old Pirate Cove, into the Mixion's Pizzeria from Eight Night At Mixion's. Foxy confused it with Hot Chocolate, but since he don't like Hot Chocolate, he don't drink it and he uses it as an "Gift from Gods". The Water Element falled into the main waterfall from the Waterfall Land. I hope it don't fuses with water because...things could happen. The Nature Element falled into a Haunted Mansion. The Electric Element falled into FNaF 2 Pizzeria. The Air Element falled into FNaF 1 Pizzeria. The Earth Element falled into FNaF 3 Fazbear Fright. The Light Element falled into...not really falled, but since is one of most powerful, it got stole by War. The Magic Element flied away with his Elemental Guard. They destroyed Mixion's Pizzeria wall and the Elemental Guard of it told all the story for LB...and the Adventure Starts! The Game Gameplay World 1: Mixion's Pizzeria For start, the Elemental Guardian of Magic will make an magical Flying Broom and fly away with his element in hands saying "The first Element is in this pizzeria". LB/You will say "Ok....The Fire One....I hope to not be hard". Mangle will appear saying "LB! WHAT WAS THAT PURPLE WITCH?!" LB will answer "Its a long history...but if you find an red thing in a glass bottle, say to me where it is!" Mangle: "Well...red things problably would be with Toy Chica or Toy Bonnie" and Mangle will walk away. You can walk into any place into the pizzeria...excluding Kitchen and Female Bathroom since LB is male. Toy Freddy will be in Toy's Stage, if you talk to him he will say "Inha-" and you will interrupt "This joke is too old already". All the hybrids excluding Wade and Springtrap are on Hybrid's Stage, if you talk to Polly the Panda she will say "Ohi" and if you talk to Tonny the Dragonsaur he will say "Dont look at me". Well, Toy Chica will be in Party Room 6, if you talk to her she will still be with her beak and eyes, and you will say "TOY CHICA, DO YOU FIND A WEIRD RED THING INTO A GLASS BOTTLE?!" she will answer "Nope...but Toy Bonnie problably". Toy Bonnie will be in Vent 2, but the only way to go to the Vent 2 is entering in Parts e Service. If you try to enter there, Old Chica will scream "A INTRUDER!!!!!" you will answer "What?!" freddy: "Yeah! just old animatonics allowed!" LB/you: "does that means..." freddy: "YES!" and Old Bonnie will kick you away. After being kicked from Parts e Service, LB will say "Hehe..." and will shapeshift into Foxy. Now when you enter in Parts e Service, nothing happens. You can still talk with then. Freddy will say "Hi...Foxy..." Bonnie will say "Hello bruh!!" and Chica will say "Why are you green....? Playing with paiting again?". When you go to the vent, Toy Bonnie will be there, talking to him will say "LB HELP IM STUCK HEREEEEE!!!" the only way to make Toy Bonnie came out of the vent is kicking him, and by kicking I mean tounching, he will start to walk away. When both of you and Toy Bonnie came out of the vent, the real Foxy will appear. LB will quickly shapeshifts into normal form again. Foxy will say "Damn...no Night Guard..well...I think the fan is useless." And he will burn the fan. LB will say "WHY THE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN" Foxy will answer "Because the fanbase make REALLY BAD THINGS about me." and will walk away. LB will say "HE HAVE THE FIRE ELEMENT!!" toy chica will appear from other vent and will say "Yep...I think is the thing you want..." and both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica will walk away by hallway. You can enter in the Male Bathroom, if you enter in the Female Bathroom LB will say "better not..." and will not enter. Entering in the male bathroom will show..uh...mirrors...things to..you know...uhhhhh and toilets. In the final toilet, Wade the Wolfox will be hiding there. If you talk to him he will say "Im hiding from Foxy, he is too dangerous with the fire thing! Well, BB is selling things for battling in the Play Room soooooo....". If you talk to BB, he will say "HELLO!!!! Im selling items for Dollars $! You can get them by deafeating Alive Pizzas, appear randomly on the Pizzeria, each of them drops 5$! Anyway, Im selling things, soo you could buy!" BB will be selling: * Pizza Piece - Heals 10 HP - Just a tiny piece, but really useful. $5 * Full Pizza - Revives one Party Member - Useless if your Party have just 1 member... $10 * Tiny Iron Balloon - If you press the Defense Button sometime before the enemy attacking, low damage will be givn to you. If you press the defense button in the exact moment that the enemy attack, it will Miss Attack and deal 0 HP. - Can be used as tiny shield. $32 * Fake Claws - Deals 9 HP to an enemy - Can be used as real claws - Weapon for LB. $34 You can buy whatever you want, since it never get out of stock. Well, if you go to Party Room 2, there will be a locked door with Toy Foxy/Mangle close to a table with Foxy. When you try to interact with it, it will say "Can only be opened with a Haunted Key, can be get as a Prize from Puppet's Minigame." You will need to go and beat Puppet's Minigame, talking to him. Its an easy minigame, just click on the red targets quickly. When beating it, will appear the prize list. There is a lot of plushies, even for Hallucinations, Hybrids, even Old Animatronics. But what you need its the Haunted Key, when you choose it, the puppet will say: "NO, YOU CANT HAVE IT" LB will say "Soo why is in the prize list?" puppet: "IM VERY DISORGANIZED OK?!!" LB: "THATS JUST A LAME EXCUSE!! GIVE ME IT OR I TAKE IT FROM YOU!!! " puppet: "COME TAKE IT!!!" And Puppet mid-boss battle will start. Puppet's Attack and Mechanic First, Puppet will be as Music Box. To the real Puppet appear, you need to attack the Music Box. The Music Box have an great defense, but don't attack you. When defeating the music box, it will wind up and open. When opened, Puppet will jump from it and the fight starts. Puppet's attack set is just 2 attacks. * Jack-in-a-box - Puppet will pick an mini music box and mini puppet will jump from it, but come back from it. Puppet can still miss the attack. Deals 3 damage * Intimidating Looking - Makes his eyes and the screen glow white for 1 second. Makes you defense low. Strategy Just defend with Tiny Iron Balloon and eat Pizza Piece, easy. After Battle After beating The Puppet, he will throw the Haunted Key at you, jump in his Music Box and the Music Box will close. Now you need to go to the Party Room where have the locked door, interact with it, and the door will dessappear with the key, and the dialogue will start: Funtime Foxy: Why did you called me here... Foxy: ...LET MAKE A FOXY JR! LB: STAHP RIGHT DERE!!! Foxy: WHA, HOW DI' YOU GET HERE, LANDLUBBER? LB: I HAVE BEATEN PUPPET! NOW HAND ME THE FIRE ELEMENT! Foxy: NOT! GONN' USE IT TH TURN YOU INTO BACON! Gosa, Mangle's second head/pirate parrot wiill des-attach from her body and fight with LB against Foxy. Foxy Boss Battle! Foxy's Attack Set * Bite - He will bite you, dealing 4 damage. * Scratch - He will scratch you with his hook, dealing 7 damage. * Fire - He will use the Element in Bottle to throw fire at you. You cant defend, but Gosa will teach you how to jump and avoid this attack. Deals 6 damage, and might inflict Burning, which deals 2 Damage over time. Strategy Before Foxy biting you, Foxy will make an metal sound, right when you hear this sound you need to use the shild, soo he can miss the attack. Scratch can be avoided both by jumping and shield. Fire before appear the text "Fire" saying the attack if fire, you will need to jump and avoid. After battle After beating Foxy, He will fall in ground, and throw the Fire Element at you. Gosa will re-attach to Toy Foxy. The text will appear on screen: NEW ELEMENT FOUND!!!! FIRE ELEMENT!!! "Our hero defeated his both main enemies, Foxy and The Puppet! Now His crush, Toy Foxy joins the team, with Gosa attached to her!" Toy Foxy will say "Soo this is why soo important? It produces fire?" LB: "Yep..long history" Magic Elemetnal Guardian will break the ceiling and appear and say "Congratz! You get the Fire Element! well sadly, you guys already heard of the popular Waterfall Land right? soo, bad and good news. The good is that the next Element is there, the bad is...Waterfalls...circuits with water = KABOOM maybe dangerous but...I will let both of you go..." and will fly away Gosa will say "He is rude" and both Toy Foxy with Gosa attached to her will join the party. Despite being 2 different persons, Toy Foxy and Gosa works as just one. Toy Foxy's first attack will be "Feminine Punch". She is more to healer than Warrior, since her next attacking is a healing type, on the Level 5. End of World 1! Cattegory of Attacks The Attacks are useful things in this game, they are classifiated as: * Attacks that deal damage - Deal damage to enemies * Attacks that heal - heal a member of the party, some attacks heals the whole party * Attacks that low defense - Attacks that low defense of an enemy, sometimes all the enemies * Special Attacks - Attacks that need enough Flower Points to use it. There are multiple uses to it, since some special attacks are attacks that low defense, heal or deal damage. Flower Points Flower Points are points used for use the attacks on the "Special" category. They are putted inside Flower Tabs, who are in the whole Game's Map. They have an orange with red color sprite, making them easy to find. You can find a lot of Flower Tabs in just one place, meaning that you can have 1250 Flower Points on the final of the game. The Flower Points reset to full Flower Points when a battle (or first form of a Boss) is defeated. But you can "heal" the Flower Points with some items who make it. Attack Set to the Party Members LB Attacks that deal damage * Shapeshift - Shapeshifts into the enemy and copy 3 random attacks of it, the 4th attack will be the option to Shapeshift back - learned since game starts * Elephant Foot - Shapeshifts into an Elephant and uses his foot to attack - deals 9 damage - learnd in level 6 * Tiger Bite - Shapeshifts into a Tiger and bites the enemy - deals 16 damage - learned in level 15 * Green Punch - Punches the enemy in the face - deals 20 damage - learned in level 19 * Cannon Ball! - Puts a dark green cannon in the floor and jumps inside it in a circle format and get shooted at the enemy - deals 28 damage - learned in level 25 * Balloon Sword - Grabs and sword made of balloons and use as real sword - deals 34 damage (logic) - learned in level 33 * Cuteness Overrater - His eyes turn into stars, who make real stars appear - deals 38 damage - learned in level 39 * Stupid Shell - Throws a blue flying spiky shell at all the enemies - deals 46 damage - learned in level 45 * Got any Grapes? - Make an giant grape fall in all enemies - deals 52 damage - learned in level 52 Attacks that heal None Attacks that low defense * Vegetables are good for health! - Forces an enemy to eat vegetables - lows 83 defense - learned in level 35 * No, but we got Lemonade! - Make giant cup of lemonade falls in all enemy's head - lows 205 defense - learned in level 52 Attacks considered Special * Got any Grapes? - cost 54 Flower Points * No, but we got Lemonade! - cost 54 Flower Points * Cuteness Overrater - cost 64 Flower Points * Stupid Shell - cost 54 Flower Points Category:Fan-Game Category:FNAF